thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Приключение двух магов ~Великая стена и стражник~
The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ - песня выпущенная Akuno-P 17 августа 2014 года в альбоме The Muzzle of Nemesis и позже в этом же году 14 октября был выпущен PV этой песни. Она рассказывает о путешествие мага Эллуки Часовщицы и ее ученицы Гумилии, о том как они отправились на восток, на Дзякоку. is a song released by Akuno-P on August 17, 2014 in The Muzzle of Nemesis album and later uploaded with a PV on October 15 the same year. It portrays the journey of the mage Elluka Clockworker and her apprentice Gumillia as they head East for Jakoku. Plot Эллука Часовщица и Гумилия продвигались на восток, стремясь найти Лезвия Близнецы Левианты. После того,как они подошли к великой стене, их остановил страж, сказав им уйти и объяснив, что у него был приказ от короля, пропускать только жителей их страны. Elluka and Gumillia progress East on their quest to find the Twin Blades of Levianta. After they come upon a great wall, the two are stopped by the wall's watchman, who tells them to leave, explaining he had an order from the king to only let their country’s people through. Уйдя, женщины перекрасили свои волосы в черный цвет и снова появились перед стражем; покачав головой, тот заявил, что у жителей их страны не такая бледная кожа. Женщины опять ушли и покрыли свою кожу грязью; но когда они опять появились перед стражем, он сказал им, что у жителей их страны глаза не такого ужасного цвета. Leaving the wall, the women paint their hair dark and approach the watchman again; shaking his head, the watchman states that their country’s people didn’t have such pale skin. The women leave and cover their skin with mud; approaching again, the man then tells them the people of their country didn’t have eyes such a ghastly color. Страж просил их не думать плохо о них, заявив, что он и стена необходимы для защиты их великой страны. Терпение Эллуки Часовщицы лопнуло, и она призвала порыв ветра, унесшего мужчину прочь, и женщины, наконец, смогли пройти; на другой стороне они ничего не увидели и задались вопросом, что страж тогда охранял. Они продолжили свое путешествие на восток, внезапно придя к морю. В конце PV можно увидеть, как их судно плывет к видневшемуся на горизонте далекому островному государству. The watchman then implores the two not to think badly of them, stating he and the wall are necessary to protect their great country. Losing her temper, Elluka summons a gust of wind that blows him away and the two finally pass; on the other side, they see nothing, and wonder what the watchman had been guarding. They proceed East on their journey, only to suddenly come upon a vast sea. At the end of the PV, their ship can be seen sailing toward the distant island nation on the horizon. Composition Песня использует голосовой банк Гуми VOCALOID2. Для инструментала используются пианино, барабаны, флейта, басс-гитара и аккордеон. Песня начинается с мелодии, а первый куплет на 0,24. Хор как часть поется, затем куплет заканчивается на 0,47 и переходит в короткий инструментальный перерыв. The song uses GUMI's VOCALOID2 voicebank. Piano, drums, flute, bass guitar, and accordion are used for instrumentals. The song opens with an instrumental melody, preceding the first verse starting at 0.24. A chorus-like part is sung, then the verse ends at 0.47 and shifts into a brief instrumental break. Этот шаблон используется для первой половины песни с началом куплета на 0.55, 01.25 и 01.56., хороподобные куплеты на 1.10, 1.41 и 2.12, и полный куплет завершается на 1.17, 1.49 и 2.19. На 2.29 мост начинается, и длится до 3.02, когда мелодия возвращается к изначальной версии. Начальная структура песни продолжается вместе с началом куплета на 3.06, хороподобным куплетом на 3.21 и окончанием куплета на 3.26. Песня прекращается на секунду, затем рывок назад. Куплет начинается на 3.46 и заканчивается на 4.00. После этого открывавшая мелодия играет до окончания песни. This pattern is used throughout the first half of the song, with the beginning of the verse starting at times 00:55, 01:25, and 01:56, chorus-like verses 1:10, 1:41, and 2:12 at and the entire verse ending at 1:17, 1:49, and 2:19. At 2:29, a bridge begins, and lasts until 3:02, when the song shifts back into its original melody. The original pattern of the song continues, with the verse beginning at 3:06, the chorus-like verse at 3:21, and the end of the verse at 3:26. The song briefly trails off for less than a second, then snaps back. The verse begins at 3:46, and ends at 4:00. Afterwards, the opening instrumental plays until the song's end. Lyrics Japanese= |-| Romaji= |-| English= Related Songs Chrono Story Chrono Story рассказывает о начале данного задания, продолжающегося в песне, и подробно о том, как грехи были первоначально разделены, и Эллуке было поручено собрать их. shows the start of the quest continued in this song, detailing how the sins were originally split and Elluka tasked with collecting them. Albums MoNalbumcover.png|The Muzzle of Nemesis|link=The Muzzle of Nemesis (album) Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= |-| Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Перед созданием произведения mothy хотел песню, в которой были бы Эллука и Гумилия вместе, а не просто одна Эллука, а потом решил, что она будет исполняться с точки зрения ученицы. Prior to the song's creation, mothy had wanted a song that portrayed both Elluka and Gumillia together rather than just Elluka alone, then decided to have it be sung from the apprentice's perspective.Akuno-P Twitter (@mothy_akuno) - 08/18/14 - 小説ではおなじみの二人ですが、彼女達が主軸となった曲って今までなかった気がしたので（エルルカ単独ではあるけど）作ってみました。歌っているのは弟子の方です。 *В аналогичном ключе mothy хотел песню, в которой была бы изображена иммиграция, и вдохновился видеоигрой "Документы, пожалуйста", особенно разочаровавшись в опыте эмигрантов, вынужденных вернуться из-за того, что их документы не в порядке. In a similar vein, mothy had wanted a song that portrayed immigration and was inspired by the video game Papers, Please,2 particularly the frustrating experience of immigrants having to be turned away because their papers weren't in order.3 *Во время создания песни mothy хотел, чтобы звук имел сущность социализма, включая русские народные песни, фразы и другие мелодии из различных социалистических стран. While creating the song, mothy wanted its sound to have the essence of socialism, including Russian folk song phrases and other tunes from different socialist countries.Akuno-P Twitter (@mothy_akuno) - 10/15/14 - そんないきさつもあってサウンドは社会主義的なエッセンスを入れたいと思い、ロシア民謡的なフレーズを入れ込んだりしています。楽器（音色）は別の社会主義国のものもはいってますけど。 Curiosities *mothy признался, что Шартетта Ленгли и Лезвия Близнецы Левианты не имели отношения к сюжету песни, хотя ему всё же понравилось делать небольшие истории. Although important to the setting, mothy admitted Chartette and the Twin Blades of Levianta weren't actually relevant to the song's plot, though he enjoyed making the little side story all the same.The Heavenly Yard - 10/15/14 - という設定ですが、この曲に関してはぶっちゃけ双剣もシャルテットも悪魔もあんまり関係ありませんw Gallery Song PV= Journey001.png|Elluka and Gumillia come upon a great wall during their journey Journey002.png|The watchman at the wall's gates stops them for being foreigners Journey003.png|The watchman tells them they lack the dark hair of his people Journey004.png|The watchman stops them at the gate for the second time Journey005.png|The watchman tells them they lack the dark skin of his people Journey006.png|The watchman stops them at the gate for the third time Journey007.png|The watchman tells them they lack the eye color of his people Journey008.png|The two refuse to leave in spite of the watchman's explanation Journey009.png|Elluka summons a powerful wind to blow away the watchman Journey010.png|Elluka and Gumillia find nothing on the other side of the wall Journey011.png|The two continue toward Jakoku across a vast sea References }} Категория:Песни Категория:Гуми Категория:GUMI